


[podfic] a whole lot more than riches and muscle

by somehowunbroken



Series: HBB 2019 [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Rejection, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: Mark is excited to make a name for himself in the NHL. The last thing he expects is a soulmate, especially a soulmate that rejects him. Now his goal is to make it and make his soulmate love him back.[A podfic of the story by rawrimmapanda.]





	[podfic] a whole lot more than riches and muscle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a whole lot more than riches and muscle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088436) by [rawrimmapanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrimmapanda/pseuds/rawrimmapanda). 

[Download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/u5v51hm3ywjjirg/%5BHRPF%5D%20a%20whole%20lot%20more%20than%20riches%20and%20muscle.mp3?dl=0)

Music in the podfic is from Puscifer's "The Humbling River," from which the fic is named.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed the podfic, please let me know; if you enjoyed the story, please leave a comment for rawrimmapanda on the original story page!


End file.
